universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Samurai Jack
On-Screen Entrance Samurai Fall Samurai Jack falls on the ground and starts to battle. Special Moves Neutral B - The Samurai Blade Jack pulls out his classic sword. Quickly tapping the B button causes his to silce once to whatever direction you are facing. Holding B will causes Jack to slash wildly from both sides. Side B - Quick Draw Jack lunges quickly to the other side. like how Fox uses his Fox Illusion in Super Smash Bros, hurting any enemies in his path while dashing. It deals a little damage and has very little knockback, but can knock an enemy upward. Up B - Sword Jump Jack flies quickly upwards, and vertically slash his opponent. It provides decent vertical recovery, but very little horizontal recovery, and also to edgeguard an opponent. Down B - Counter Jack holds his sword in front of him. If someone attacks you in this stat with a melee attack, Jack will grab them down, then followed up by stabbing his sword into opponent's chest. While holding the stick out, you can't move. Press any button to cancel the move. Final Smash - The Samurai Last Draw Jack thrusts his sword skyward, then rushes to meet his targeted enemy with furious speed. It deals critical damage, resulting in the knockback being enough to KO any character at 0% under. The power of this move is countered somewhat by its larger time frame in which to perform a dodge, though it is still relatively fast. The best time to hit an opponent is when they have just recovered and are falling KOSFX KOSFX1: Not me! KOSFX2: (Screams) Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!!!!! Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! Sd: I'm just a very nice samurai on the land. Dn: (Boxing) Victory Options+Failure Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: (Feeling depressed) Character Description Samurai Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is the son of the Japanese Emperor who ruled the area where Aku originally appeared on Earth, and is banished to the future by Aku during their first battle, where he is left in every episode to search for a way home. He was born on the day that his father defeated Aku and he seems to be the only mortal (aside from his father) to be a match to Aku. As a boy, after his father was captured by Aku, Jack traveled around the world to prepare both physically and mentally for his confrontation with Aku. He studied under various scholars, such as Egyptian thinkers, and mastered each art of combat from the cultures he met, training with African Zulu warriors, Viking sailors, Robin Hood, Mongolian warriors, Shaolin monks, Greek Olympic contestants, Spartans, Russian Cossacks, and several others. The only time Young Jack has spoken is in Episode XXXI. Later, after being sent into the future, he is taught the ability to jump hundreds of feet into the air by a species of blue gorilla and a jungle man, thus allowing him to reach vast areas he previously could not reach while also giving the impression that he can fly. Jack's magic katana was forged by the gods Odin, Ra, and Rama through three mortal avatars. The sword was forged from the righteous energy within Jack's father; it is able to cut through all but the most magically-protected targets and strongest materials. On the other hand, it is unable to harm beings that are pure of heart, as seen in Episode XXX where Aku steals the sword and attempts to kill Jack with it, but fails even to cut him. Jack strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly polite and humble despite the completely alien nature of the futuristic world and never scoffs at or disparages the customs of the people he encounters (as unpleasant as they seem to him at times). Despite his almost hopeless situation, he does not bewail his destiny, instead exhibiting a strong amor fati. Jack consistently shows an uncommon moral strength of character by helping the poor and defenseless along the way, in one instance even helping talking dogs that worked for Aku, in another, releasing the souls of a family in a haunted mansion. Occasionally, he faces great physical pain, or has to forget his own goals in order to help someone in need. His real name has never been revealed (however, his way of replying his name when asked may be a homage to Violence Jack who shares a similar response as well as name). In the second episode however, he began using the name Jack when three teenage aliens, after witnessing Jack survive a huge fall by jumping onto cars, referred to him as Jack while praising him when he landed - in this case, more of a generic term, i.e. "dude" or "guy." Later, when asked to identify himself, he replied "They call me Jack." Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Samurai Jack Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Adult Category:Sword Wielders Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Lawler-RPG Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Samurai Category:Badass Category:Adult Swim Category:Phil LaMarr voiced Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Pure Hero Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners